


三俗爱情故事

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: 俗套的故事本就百看不腻





	三俗爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎 ooc  
俗套的包养故事  
大老板圆x小明星奎  
字数很多，故事狗血

“之前那个电视剧的降板，我查清楚了。”全圆佑背着金珉奎穿上衬衫，将领带套在自己的脖子上，“就是那个金总塞了另一个自己‘熟悉’的艺人。”

“是吗。”金珉奎像是猜到了一样，把头枕在手臂上，没有再对这件事做过多的评价。

全圆佑知道这件事对金珉奎的打击不小，坐回床上，伸手摸了摸他的头发，“你喜欢的那个郑导演正在筹备新的电影，你要不去试一下。”

“好。”金珉奎答应了下来，抓住全圆佑抚摸自己的手，笑着撑起身子坐起来，帮他把领带好好整理着系好，“都听你安排。”

迟到了。看着手表上的指针毫不客气大步向前，前面的塞车却一点动静也没有。给了车费，就开门立刻下了车。赶到的时候，新人迎宾早就结束，会场的大门紧闭着，如若不是和新娘子的关系好，金珉奎真想扭头就走。猫着身子，轻轻拉开了门，立刻有工作人员凑了过来。

“是金珉奎，金先生吗？”他点了点头，看来迟到的还就他一个。顺着工作人员指的地方望去，那个丫头还真是把他安排在了一个额外显眼的位置上。台上的新人正在回放着两人交往时期的幻灯片，趁着人们沉浸在这刻意的煽情环节中，金珉奎赶紧放低身段摸索过去。仍然有些许凑人头的宾客注意到了他。

诶，你看，那个不就是之前那个大火的爱情电视剧里的男三号吗？  
长得还真好看。  
好高啊，真人真的比电视看着要瘦很多。  
哦，就是那个长得好看，但是就是火不起来的新人演员？

是啊，他就是一个不愠不火的艺人罢了，娱乐圈一抓一大把的那种人。金珉奎听着这些评价，忍不住自嘲起来。

不想吸引人们的目光，埋着头就快走到位置的时候，挡在他前面正在给其中一桌客人倒酒的侍者，没有来由地回了身，正巧地就撞到了等他让位的金珉奎。金珉奎避让不及，一下就撞到了另一侧坐着的一位客人。那人正拿起酒杯，还未放到嘴边，被这一撞撞到手肘，手里的香槟就洒到了西装上。

哎呀…不知是周围的谁先叫出了声，这小小的举动，倒是有吸引了周围几桌的注意力，他甚至能听见骚动渐起。

“对不起，真是很抱歉。”金珉奎连忙给他道歉，低下身子，拿出纸来想帮他擦干净。被洒了酒的那人先是看看了看自己的衣服，侧过身来，与半蹲着的金珉奎四目相接，两人皆是一愣。

那人穿着如此严谨得体，却戴着一副与这严格气质不搭的圆框眼镜，蒙了的表情显得有些可爱了。金珉奎回过神，就拿着纸，刚要继续道歉，那人就率先说了话，没什么事，你先去找你的位置吧。

真有你的呀，一坐下旁边一个本就不好对付的女演员就立刻开了口。疑惑地看了一眼那个女演员，他自然没有放过那人嘴角的轻蔑。不好的心情让他味同嚼蜡，跟着流程当好这个“群众演员”，忍不住回头望着方才自己撞到的人，见那人仍完美应对着来往的社交，他的焦虑感一直持续到after party。

社交是让人疲惫的东西，虽然是婚礼的酒会，那些恼人的社交辞令还是会让他就觉得厌烦。拿着酒杯，也不与别人过多的寒暄，一心只想着去找方才被自己撞到的男子，和他好好道个歉。好在那人相貌出众，并没有花多少功夫，金珉奎快步走了上去，“先生。”

那人应声回了头，见到是金珉奎，淡淡地扯开一个笑容，“什么事？”

“我把干洗费付给您吧，您看您是…”

金珉奎看到他嘴角的笑容又扩大了几分，不知是在笑自己付不起这件衣服的价格，还是笑自己的动作很傻，“不必了，不是什么大事。”

“可…”他的话还没有说完。

“没想到我们珉奎还认识全总啊？”讨厌的声音从全圆佑的背后凑了过来，金珉奎一看见来人，主动给打了招呼，身子倒是不自主地靠向了才刚说上两句话的全圆佑。

“金总。”全圆佑转过身子，下意识侧在金珉奎身前，对着来人淡淡地开口。

“全总有看过珉奎的电视剧吗？那真是…我们小金可是相当出彩啊。啊，也对。全总这么忙，怎么会有时间去看呢，哈哈。”他说的很大声，刻意地调侃着，生怕周边的人听不见。

金珉奎不喜欢这个金总，圈子里早就说过他这个人有多不干净。如今自己又被拿来当枪使，这心里的厌恶又多了几分。话题里没有他的位置，经纪人不在，他连斡旋都不会做，吸了一口气，刚想自我调侃一下化解尴尬，就听旁边的全总开了口。

“以后就有时间看了，失陪。”云淡风轻，欠了身，就拉着金珉奎离开了。

全圆佑本就不想多待，金珉奎也是，莫名其妙被人带上了车，还被送到了家楼下，“全总，我…”

“晚安。”话不多说，抿出一个微笑就与金珉奎道了别。

金珉奎把话咽了回去，憋出一句谢谢，就开门下了车。看着电梯显示屏慢慢增加的数字，他才想起方才全圆佑为何要打断他直接说晚安。怕不是误会了！难不成是以为他想请他上来喝茶了，我又不是那样随便的人。

转念一想，算了，像他那样的人以后又和自己有什么关系呢。

金珉奎是真的没想到自己还会有机会再看到全圆佑的。

在这样一个慈善晚宴上，与上次不同的是，这次全圆佑的身边站了一位佳人，亲密地挽着他的胳膊，与他一同应对着前去寒暄的客人。

“那不就是盛世的全总吗？”周围的议论声叽叽喳喳的，“那可是最近新兴的大公司啊。”  
“听说是从海外发家的，最近才开拓回国内市场。”  
“旁边就是全总的那个未婚妻吧，真是一双璧人。”  
“对呢，全总的未婚妻是朴氏的千金呢，刚海外留学回来的，郎才女貌。”  
“那个…P记娱乐的朴氏？那可是国内的大公司了。“

………………….

视线相会的那一刻，金珉奎对着对方点了一下头，又迅速转移了视线。跟着一旁的经纪人，被带着向着行业里的大佬，一一引见。

“这位是x娱乐的金总，珉奎快来打招呼。”金珉奎早就见过了，那位金总。

“哎呀，珉奎我都见过好多次了，你说是吧。”金总上手一点也不客气，趁着握手，好好揉捏了一把金珉奎的手，“下次有机会可要好好吃个饭，你说是吧。我们珉奎可是会有大作为。”

金珉奎挤出一个笑，说了一句金总客气了。不着痕迹地把自己的手抽离出来。

“来，和我喝一杯。“金总从一旁的助理那儿拿了酒杯，递给了金珉奎。

金珉奎不敢接，可看了一眼经纪人的眼神，犹豫着接过，对着金总示意了一下，仰头一口就闷了下去，“那我敬您。”

像他这个咖位的明星，能来参加这样的晚宴，就是谢天谢地，能在这里找到什么关系就一定要抓紧，他经纪人总是这样和他说。强撑着精神，跟着又在酒会上过了好几巡。不知是因为强烈的灯光与酒精的光合作用，还是他的酒量变差了。蒸腾着他的热气，让他的视线都变得模糊，站在角落吹着窗外的凉风，金珉奎就险些要晕了过去。迷离中，似乎有看到那个金总的助理向着自己的方向走了过来，这时候自己那个经纪人又不知去了哪儿。

别过来啊。意识就到了这儿，金珉奎的身子就软了下去，落到了一个人的怀里。那人是谁，他也没有力气去计较了。

再次醒来的时候，浅蓝色的天光洒在了金珉奎正对的天花板上。华丽的吊灯提醒着他，这不是他熟悉的家，一下蹭起来身，才发现这是个酒店的房间。头疼的感觉像是反应过慢的警铃，一下的空鸣才在脑子里闹开。

抚上额头，才想起自己晕倒之前发生了什么事，那个金总的助理向着他走来，然后他倒在了一个人怀里。像是料到什么一样，开始检查自己身上到底有没有什么不对劲。衣服倒是换了新的，动了动也没什么不舒服，自己似乎并没有像料想那样被…

“你醒了？”悉悉嗦嗦的声音，金珉奎才发现他身边还躺了一个人。那人侧过身来，揉着睡眼，撑起身子，看着愣愣的他。

是全圆佑。

像是有什么东西在自己的脑子里炸开，难道我和全圆佑睡了？

自己身上是没有什么痕迹，但是全圆佑身上穿着浴袍，这么想着，金珉奎的目光渐渐往下移动，试着从领子往里面望。

他的意图被识破，全圆佑拉开了自己的衣服，露出一大块白嫩的胸膛，“放心，什么都没发生。我只是昨天太困了。”

多拙劣的借口啊，太困了你不知道再开一间房啊，心里这么想着，金珉奎还是嘴硬：“谢谢你有一次帮了我。也没有趁着我没了意识就…“

“话是这么说，但是昨天，所有人都看着你被我带走了。”

“什么？”

“昨天我可是众目睽睽之下带你走的。”全圆佑靠在床头，“就连我未婚妻都看见了，要怎么办呢。”

这关他什么事，好像也是他的问题，“我不明白您的意思。“

“人人都知道昨天那个金总，是铁了心要睡你，难不成你还以为你是真的喝多了？“

“您误会了，我不和有未婚妻的人交往。”说完他也笑出了声，交往这词，似乎是他高估了自己，“瞧我说的。真是，太看得起…”

后面半句还没有说出口，就被人堵在了唇齿之间。

“我昨天既然没有趁人之危，并不代表我不想，其实我不比金总好到哪儿去。“

金珉奎也是后来住在全圆佑给他准备小别墅的时候，才意识到自己上当了。全圆佑当时骗他说，自己当着所有人的面包括那个金总，把他带走了，就是说自己是他的人了，如果离开了他，自己以后在圈子就很难混。

可现在仔细想想，那其实已经是第二次自己被他带走了，不是早就被人觉得他俩有什么了嘛？难道他那天在晚宴上做了什么？

自己怎么就蒙蒙地答应了呢？一下拍在自己脑袋上，是自己老早就着了那只狐狸的道了。

“既然你醒了，那我们就来做下昨晚该做的事情。”身子被全圆佑搂着压回了床铺。

“等…等等，嗯…”他的话还没说完，全圆佑细碎的吻就落在了他的耳畔，热气洒在他的耳窝，柔软的舌头玩弄着他的耳垂，只让他觉得很舒服。他不曾做过这事，没来由地下身一紧，双手无助地抓住全圆佑浴袍的前襟，夹紧了腿。天空只是泛了白，金珉奎一想，这怕是好长一日到不了头。

与全圆佑不同，他穿着简单的T恤睡衣，不知道是从哪儿来的，全圆佑的手从衣服下摆伸了进去，指尖顺着他的肌肉纹路，轻轻划过，又一把捏住了他的腰侧。

“啊，你真的好瘦。”慢慢地把衣服撩了起来，抬起身，就又要亲在金珉奎的唇上。

“没…还没刷牙呢。“金珉奎一下就想到了解救自己的方法，抬手挡住了自己的嘴，可他却忽略了自己现在的处境。

早上不正是精力旺盛的时刻吗，全圆佑滚烫的下身早已贴在了他的腿上，而他自己的下身也早就有了反应。压在他身上的人一下就停止了动作，一手撑在他耳边，看着他，因为方才的动作，浴袍的领子被金珉奎扯开了大半，露出了管理得很好的胸腹肌。

“那你说，我们是这样先去刷牙呢？“手顺着他的裤头，伸了进去，抓住了他正苏醒过来的下体，”还是先解决了再继续呢。“

总共这才见的第三面，怎么就搞成这样了，金珉奎也不知道。果然，一见钟情什么的都是假话，不仔细了解，肯定是不知道这个人到底是怎么样的，第一次见全圆佑的时候，他也不会想到全圆佑是这样一个“无赖“。

好在只是为了逗他才这样说，全圆佑并没有一定要在第一天和他做个全套的打算。捏着他的下身，堵着铃口故意使坏，直到他同意了跟着他，才准许他射了出来。也让他学着，帮全圆佑解决了早上的生理问题。

不光是生理问题，所有的问题都解决得很快，从他的经纪公司开始到他的小家从头到外给换了一个遍。动作之迅速，金珉奎感受到了国际大公司老板的魄力，果然跟着大老板就是不一样。不过，把自己的小情人签到自己未婚妻的公司是个什么操作。

“这样不就可以更好的管理吗？“全圆佑回答得一本正经，像个昏君。

换了公司之后，新的经纪人给他铺了好长的路，先是用他以前的戏份和演技做通稿，好好铺垫了一番，然后给他接了一个真人秀。

很穷的那种。

电视上的真人秀都是真假参半，跟着剧组去小岛前，金珉奎也是这么想的。可是到了才发现，节目组是真的穷，不光饭要自己做，连食材都要靠做劳动换，真的苦，真的难。

好在他争气，跟着在节目上钓鱼，清理食材，做饭，缝衣服，几乎所有能想到的都做了一个遍。偏偏节目组出的难题，他都会。节目一出，所有的热议都聚集到了他的身上，倒是在这么一个寒酸的真人秀节目里，狠攒了一把人气。

有时候全圆佑都会想，你怎么什么都会。金珉奎都会笑着说，那是我天才，我什么都可以做到！

真人秀的反响来得很快，渐渐就有固定的班底找上了门。生活开始颠三倒四，隔几天就固定班底录播，早五晚十二。符合他形象的电视剧角色也多得可以让他自己筛选。因为身高优势，偶尔也做杂志访谈，硬照，广告…

新的资源层出不穷，活生生地把自己逼成了劳模。这里面多少都有全圆佑的功劳，金珉奎很清楚。

劳模效果来的很快，短短几个月。网路上对他的热议越来越多，金珉奎也更加活跃在公众的视野中，追随他的人变多了不少。

日子过得挺忙碌的，就连全圆佑有时去小别墅都能扑空，打个电话才知道人还在庆功宴上。有时候金珉奎都不知道自己到底是不是在被包养着，好像只有自己单方面在享受着全圆佑给他带来的好处。

有时两人都在家了，全圆佑也不做什么，或者说什么也没法做，金珉奎累得连硬都硬不起来。心疼着他累，就只能抱着睡一觉，天还没亮，金珉奎又顶着一张睡脸立刻出了门。

我看要不我还是封杀了你得了，这样才会有包养的成就感。故意开着这样的玩笑，逗得金珉奎嘴都快撅到了天上。那我可不答应，金珉奎就开始脱衣服，看来今天我要好好伺候一下全总了，全圆佑难得的抱到了他。

“珉奎，你看这个。“这天经纪人神神秘秘的拿了一个很大的信封给金珉奎，在经纪人期待的眼神中，疑惑地打开。是一部年初的时候刚得了小说大奖的作品的电视剧策划案，他记得这个小说的话题性很强，甚至一度掀起了热议。

“这个要拍电视剧了，那边给了消息，让你试一试男一号，接吗？“

他有些犹豫，“可是这个小说里的男主不是…得脱不少吧。“

“就是这样，才会成为你一战成名的代表作啊。“

“不是挺好的吗？这个小说如果拿来拍电视剧的话，作为男主一定很出彩的。“他回家吧这个事情告诉了全圆佑，让他帮忙给自己出出主意。

“可是要脱呢，还要和…“金珉奎不是很想这样，他倒是希望全圆佑能给他一个拒绝的理由。

“那我们先试试，你说从哪一场戏，哪一个姿势开始比较好呢。“可是话一到嘴边就又被全圆佑带偏了。

最后全圆佑安慰他说，其实不需要去接这样的戏，不过这个导演和话题度，确实会成为金珉奎演艺生涯上一个不错的垫脚石，如果实在担心尺度过大，他可以去插个手，毕竟有时候金主就是要这样用的。这么听着，他就打算同意公司把这个给接下来。

还不等他开口，经纪人就改了口。你现在上升期，其实没必要接这种电视剧，话题太大有风险，还是找一个稳一点的剧接吧。立刻又把话题引到了别处。

转变得也太快了，他都怀疑那个电视资源是全圆佑那个朴小姐故意送来逗他的。这是他难得在公司电梯里碰到她的时候忽然迸发出来的想法。

朴小姐可是一进电梯，瞧见他，就准确地叫出了他的名字，“啊～你就是那个金珉奎，金先生啊。”

那个金珉奎，就像有人和她提过很多次一样，但是还是夸了他几句。

没有对全圆佑明说他的疑虑，只是说着那个电视剧黄了，全圆佑说去给他问问。隔了几天给他换了另外一个他喜欢的导演的电影让他去试戏。就好像是在帮着他那未婚妻作掩护一样。

导演来了！旁边的经纪人推了推他的手臂。金珉奎一听一个激动站了起来，扯到了身后的那个部位，哎，真疼，都说了今天要面试了，昨天还那样。伸手捶了捶腰。

“哟？珉奎这是受伤了？“导演对他是格外的关心，不知道是不是也是全圆佑打了招呼。

“没有，昨晚和猫玩扭到腰了，明天就能好！”

试戏的结果很好，他一下就拿到了男主角的角色，导演说是奔着国外电影节去的，金珉奎也花了好多时间去揣摩角色，不知道是不是因为他那未婚妻的事而故意找话题逃避。甚至还给全圆佑发短信说，自己可能要好好研磨一下这个作品，没有时间陪他，让全圆佑最近能够少来找他，给他留下空间。

全圆佑回了好。

让他没想到的是，就从自己给全圆佑说了自己最近正在忙什么，全圆佑真的就不来看他了。如果不是在公司门口看到全圆佑送朴小姐来上班，他差点以为全圆佑出国出差去了。

看着朴小姐笑着从副驾驶下来，然后回身关上门，驾驶座上那个男人对着她也笑得很甜。金珉奎才意识到自己其实只是他的情人。

他俩才是天作之合啊，自己不过是全圆佑的乐子罢了，没了他，还会有李珉奎，郑珉奎，权珉奎…

他哪儿比得过人家那才貌出众的未婚妻啊。倒在全圆佑给买的大床上，盖着全圆佑喜欢的颜色的被子，金珉奎憋着一口气，眼泪差点就快落到了枕头上。

很多给人当情人的不就是因为自以为是，最后什么都捞不到吗。他竟然没有意识到自己早已得意忘形。给全圆佑发了信息，明晚来家里吧，就打算和他做一个了断。

全圆佑也觉得今晚的金珉奎有些热情过度，给自己准备了豪华的大餐不说，还在洗澡的时候就缠了上来。甚至在做的时候，掌握了主导，差点让他都有点受不住。

“今天怎么了吗？”结束之后，两人躺在床上，全圆佑搂着他问道。

“没什么…只是怕你太久没来了，憋太久。”

说着这样的话，第二天天还未亮，人就跟着衣柜里大半的行李消失不见了。全圆佑这才把这些与昨晚的反常联系起来，立刻给打了电话，却发现那人电话就在茶几上，甚至连经纪人的电话也无法接通。这才意识到是发生了什么大事。

人是三天后的时候才找到的，看着电视上播着金珉奎和著名导演去国外采景的新闻，这才松了一口气。重新联系上了经纪人，等着那人回国，直接驱车到机场把人给接了回来。

金珉奎本来不打算上车，但是又怕他们被潜伏的媒体瞧见，只能快速上了后座，躲在黑暗里，观察前排全圆佑的表情。全圆佑全程冷着脸，一语不发直接压着限速冲回了家。

“解释。”连说话都冷了几分，拿着他故意丢在桌子上的手机。

“我忘了…”这个借口连他自己都无法说服。

“忘了？”全圆佑冷笑了一声，“忘了你不知道让你经纪人联系我，忘了和你去的人那么多，你不知道找他们借吗？那天晚上也没有和我说，我看你就是故意的。”

一直累积的委屈像是已经堆积到了极限，听着全圆佑的话，眼泪就快要爆发出来。

全圆佑心软了，凑过来想要帮他擦掉，立刻改变了口气，“我这不是担心吗。“

金珉奎撇开头，走到另外一边，“有什么好担心的，我不过只是你包养的情人罢了，你又不差我一个，就算不是我，还会有别人。你还有你的未婚妻啊。“

“你是在因为这个生气吗，我哪儿有别人啊。”

“我又不是你那个未婚妻，既没有好的家庭背景，也没什么能力可以帮你，更不能帮你生孩子，我还有什么资格留在你的身边。”金珉奎吞咽了一下口水，“而且一直靠着你给资源，如果你真要踢了我，我会过不下去的。“

“你怎么这么傻，难道我会给你安排所有的资源让你上嘛？不都是你自己的表现换来的。”全圆佑才意识到这场没来由的架是从何处来的，“我给你安排的不过就是那个很穷的真人秀罢了，后来很多试镜，我都只是有和那些人提过你，让你去试镜的，让你通过的从来都不是我。要说来，是我这个金主不够格罢了。“

看着金珉奎的眼睛从震惊中，亮了起来，他又继续说，“我那个未婚妻，其实我们本来就是合作关系，那天送她去你们公司也是为了和她说，我要退婚了。我已经退婚了。”

“你说什么？”

“我、退、婚、了。“看着金珉奎的眼泪在震惊中挂在了脸上，全圆佑站了起来，抓住了金珉奎的手，“所以你要负责。“

又是稀里糊涂地被全圆佑拐上了床，主动挎下全圆佑的衣服，就抬起头，勾过他的脖子吻了上去，一如他当时下定决心与他决裂的那个夜晚一样热烈。

全圆佑勾着他的舌头，与他推拒着，衔过他的舌头，大力吮吸着，下唇吮着金珉奎的，勾得金珉奎一下就缺了氧，呻吟卡在喉咙的深处，手紧紧抓住他挂在身上的衣服。

“那我们现在就来生孩子吧。“松开金珉奎的唇，看着金珉奎因为缺氧涨红的脸，又埋下身去。

全圆佑很快就扒光了金珉奎的衣服，用自己的手慢慢抚摸着金珉奎的身体，顺着小腹的曲线一路往上，短短几天，金珉奎就比上次瘦了不少，“我们珉奎都饿瘦了，该不会这几天都是想着你老公，天天吃不下饭吧。“

“才…才没有。“金珉奎微微将头偏向一边，不敢直视全圆佑的眼睛。

全圆佑的手，游走在金珉奎身上的每一寸，感受着他精瘦的身体。抚过他的胸前，用手指挑逗着，轻轻揉捏，又用舌头去挑逗另外一边，吮吸啃咬着。看着金珉奎蜷起手脚，轻轻地喘息着。藏在身体深处，传来的是强烈的跳动，炙热的，才让全圆佑觉得他的真实。看着他避让的眼神中的情欲越来越深，有些难忍的在他的怀里扭动着自己的身体。

“圆佑啊…”腿主动勾在了他的腰上。

“怎么了我的老婆。”俯下身去，双手交叉着搂在金珉奎的身后，将下巴放在金珉奎的胸膛。从这个角度能够看到金珉奎上扬的颈脖。身上透露着可口的粉色，细微的汗粒从他的颈侧缓慢落下。欣赏了片刻，凑上去轻咬住他的喉结，颈间，锁骨，落下点点吻痕，

身体贴合得很紧，能感受到两人紧贴部分正在发烫。动情之处，金珉奎不停地唤着他的名字。全圆佑一边亲吻着他的肌肤，一边给了他很好的回应，“我在。“

隔着底裤，轻轻摸着下体的形状。感受着金珉奎在他怀里轻颤，下意识地用下身去蹭着全圆佑抚摸他的手。感受着金珉奎的性器在自己的触碰下渐渐变得立体。隔着布料，用自己的下体去蹭了蹭金珉奎的，两人的坚挺在两人这紧密的接触中变得更加炙热。

从布料的束缚中解放出来，将他们放在一起相互摸索起来。两个炙热的相互接触，让二人都舒服的叫出了声，把他们放在一起摩擦，全圆佑将金珉奎捞了起来，头靠在自己的肩上。顺着全圆佑的动作，主动凑上去，用唇吻住了他。激烈的接吻和之前不同，呼吸中传播着炙热，相互撕咬起来。下身炙热的舒适，让两人都哼哼出了声。把金珉奎的手也拉过来，与自己十指相握，一起撸动着对方的下体，从根部顺着那突起的青筋向上，再如此往复。

长时间的接触，两人的身体契合度也渐渐变得融洽，几乎是在同时一同释放了出来，白浊粘腻的沾在二人身上。高潮之后的畅快，让人有些发软，倒回床上，调整着呼吸

“金珉奎，以后别老想着从我身边逃走了。“说着不知道从哪儿掏出一个戒指，套在了金珉奎的左手无名指上，”我认真了。”

金珉奎看着手指上那个闪闪亮亮的东西，忽然鼻酸，转过头来与全圆佑鼻尖相抵，轻轻磨蹭着对方的鼻尖，蜻蜓点水一般轻轻触碰对方的唇。带着一丝缱绻的意识细细品味着。不带一丝情欲的吻，在这男性腥膻味弥漫的房间里显得有几分格格不入。

全圆佑将人捞在怀里，舔弄着他身体敏感的位置，感受着他粗重的呼吸撒在他的颈窝。拿出床头放着的润滑，用手指撑开了金珉奎湿漉漉的后穴，虽然很急切，但还是慢慢在他的身体里按压着，将手指在他的体内弯曲起来慢慢扩张着里面的位置。模仿着交合的姿势抽插着手指，让金珉奎的后穴变得更加柔软。故意避开他体内的敏感点，只在周围按压着，逗得金珉奎只能扭捏着想让他去触碰那个位置。

“想要要自己说出来啊。“全圆佑蹭着他的肩颈，“就是这样，你才瞎生气的不是吗？”

“那让我来吧。“示意全圆佑抽出他的手指，一个翻身就坐到了全圆佑的身上，趴在全圆佑的身上，用自己的后面磨蹭着身下那人滚烫的部位。

“珉奎今天也这么主动？“全圆佑半靠在床头，一手扶在金珉奎的腰上。

“要…要圆佑帮忙。“金珉奎抓着他的肩膀，”我也来帮圆佑的忙。“

全圆佑撑起身子，扶着他的腰，看着金珉奎扶着自己的下身，对着自己方才开扩过的后穴，艰难地接纳下他。刚进入的时候，要好用力才可以顶开，看着金珉奎咬牙切齿的样子，全圆佑凑过去，将他搂着给他做支撑，慢慢感受自己的龟头顶开金珉奎湿热的后穴。

当湿热柔软的肉壁将全圆佑包裹，二人都哈得发出舒服的声音。金珉奎从他的怀里挣脱出来，手撑着他的胸膛，又把他压回床头。

“因为是金主，所以要珉奎来伺候您才可以。“说着像是在角色扮演的台词，坐在圆佑的身上扭动着，跪坐在床上，抬着自己的屁股，蹭着全圆佑的柱身，让他的性器在自己的体内进出。由于刺激，金珉奎方才释放过的下身在两人的面前也抬了起来。

全圆佑虽然享受着金珉奎自己的动作，但也没有闲着，抓住了那根坚挺，有一下没一下的套弄着。

“哈…”因为夹击，金珉奎的身子开始发软，起伏的动作也变得慢了起来。

“累了？”故意使坏的掐了掐他前端的嫩肉。

“有…啊…有点。“金珉奎咬着自己的下唇，对着全圆佑，有苦说不出，险些因为他的动作，就要掉下去，”帮帮我吧，老公。“

到了这个时候，才知道卖乖，太狡猾了。偏偏全圆佑就很吃这一套，松开他的下身，抓住他的腰，就反着把人给压倒在床上。转动着自己的下身，正好刮蹭到他的敏感点，“嗯…圆佑。”

往着他身体的深处挺身，像是要把他顶穿一样的用力。金珉奎的性器被压在两人之间，蹭得更加兴奋起来，被刺激着吐露的液体蹭到了全圆佑的身上。

“啊…好深，好舒服啊…“金珉奎抱着他，探出牙齿，轻轻咬着他的颈窝，喘息一直冲击他的耳膜，”圆佑…快啊…老公…啊…哈…”

感受着全圆佑强烈的撞击，一下一下带动着他的身体，呻吟止不住地往外冒。身体的酥麻从相接的地方传遍他的全身，头脑因为情欲而空白，早就已经控制不住自己在说着什么，胡言乱语把能想到的称呼都叫了一个遍。

像是一下没有憋住，就泄了底，射到了全圆佑的身上。高潮带来的筋挛身体颤抖着，一下一下绞着全圆佑的后穴。

“快…射给我吧。”

“别急啊。“说着又继续往里面顶弄着，“珉奎…就这么想怀我的孩子吗？“

金珉奎起先是不回答，只是哼哼着，用腿夹紧全圆佑的腰部，咬着他的肩膀。全圆佑还是不放弃，不停地亲亲吻着他的耳朵，对着里面一直问着这个问题，硬要他说出来，才好像是得到了满足，将他喂饱。

“喜欢…圆佑。“得到了满足，金珉奎在意识地最后只剩下了告白。

新的天光唤醒了沉睡的人，手指上缠绕的闪耀告诉金珉奎昨晚发生的事情都不是梦，抬着手，看着手上的戒指，笑得额外满足，回头又调整了姿势，将自己埋进旁边仍然睡着的人怀里，“包养”的故事还有很多篇章要续写。

E N D

**Author's Note:**

> 笑着说次同人是榨汁机  
没想到更厉害的是圆奎牌的


End file.
